User talk:Adamtheamazing64
Pointers Welcome to the wiki! If you see vandalism, please do not simply blank the page, you should revert the edits by clicking "History" on the top and undo the revision of the page containing the vandalism. If it is a spam page (created instead of edited), please add to the page at the top, without editing the contents of the page. Toob (Leave a message) 17:44, June 6, 2010 (UTC) thanks thanks for your help on my warrior deck, but should i add saving cards like cyber dragon or gorz? Download links Please don't ask for illegal download links here. This site is not a file sharing network. -- Deltaneos (talk) 01:24, June 27, 2010 (UTC) Help Hey I like your decks, so it seems like you a ittle about this game...My deck is great for playing for fun , but I want to try to take it to tormeent and I need help , please take a look at it , Cold Water DRagon deck,,and rate please , thanks Help Hey I like your decks, so it seems like you a ittle about this game...My deck is great for playing for fun , but I want to try to take it to tormeent and I need help , please take a look at it , Cold Water DRagon deck,,and rate please , thanks Dueling online Hey bro, can you please tell me where you duel online besides Dueling Network? i saw your comment under the Fragment Greed topic in the forums, thats why i am asking you, thanks.--Terent (talk • ) 13:41, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Yes sir, there are two other dueling games I know, one is Duel Monsters Genesis for the application BYOND, free just to let you know, and Duel Monsters Expert, also for BYOND. (Free as well.) Adamtheamazing64 (talk • ) 03:17, August 16, 2011 (UTC) Deck Guides? Forum:Deck Guides Need a Haul over, I started the that post to get all interested members to talk about the Deck Guides, and set up systems of operation, then we can start letting people make/update guides. ---Dark Ace SP (Talk) 12:57, May 5, 2012 (UTC) Weekly Deck Contest Number 30! Please check it out! You may like it, if you do, sign up! * Forum: Deck Contest 30: Torrents of the Briny Deep!. ---Dark Ace SP (Talk) 14:46, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Deck Contest 32 Please check it out if you interested! Link: Forum: Deck Contest 32: The Forgotten Blue. ---Dark Ace SP (Talk) 23:55, October 6, 2012 (UTC) Deck Contest 34 Forum:Deck Contest 34: Destruction of the Inferno! ---Dark Ace SP (Talk) 01:26, November 23, 2012 (UTC) WC Contest http://yugioh.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Deck_Contest_37:_Howling_Troposphere --Evolution Is The Key 18:31, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Weekly Deck Contest 40 The next WDC has begun! Check it out here! --Gadjiltron (talk • ) 08:07, May 4, 2013 (UTC) Weekly Deck Contest 41 The next WDC has begun! Check it out at Forum:Deck Contest 41: Allied Terminal! --Dark Ace SP (Talk) 12:57, May 10, 2013 (UTC) is it confirm about when 5Ds takes place 19:51, August 25, 2017 (UTC)